El extraño que me enamoro
by annita-malfoy
Summary: Actualizado. Tomoyo ve algo que la baja de las nubes, en un momento deprimido pasa algo, un poquito de lemon.Es mi momento depre asi q no fastidien ¬¬ despues se volvera mas agradable
1. Default Chapter

Tuve el mismo sueño de siempre, como si alguien me llamara.., lo mejor será salirme de la cama e ir al colegio.., me termino de cambiar y como siempre mi madre se ha ido de viaje y me ha dejado sola.Mi guardaespaldas me dice para ir al colegio, pero hoy tengo ganas de caminar .  
  
Es un día nublado talvez hoy sea diferente a los demás., camino un poco pero siento que alguien me esta siguiendo, así que comienzo a correr, hasta llegar a la preparatoria, no puedo creer que ya tengo 16 y estoy en la preparatoria.Se me acerca un chico de cabellos dorados y ojo verdes., debe ser Erick  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo  
  
-Buenos días  
  
-Tienes planes para este fin de semana?  
  
-Eh no  
  
-Te gustaría salir conmigo?  
  
-Ettoo  
  
Ahora como me salvo de esta?? Veo que Sakura se acerca gracias a Dios, de seguro que se le ocurre una idea para quitármelo de encima  
  
-Tomoyo tú me dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras el sábado  
  
-Ohh como se me pudo olvidar n_n  
  
-Lo siento Erick pero no puedo salir contigo  
  
-Ahhh lo entiendo, será la próxima ves, bye!  
  
-Adios  
  
Que buena jugada  
  
-Tomoyo - Dijo Sakura en tono reprendorio  
  
-Lo siento Sakura no volverá a suceder  
  
-Ahh Tomoyo no es la primera vez que haces esto  
  
-Pero no es mi culpa  
  
-Deberías conseguirte un novio  
  
-Para que??  
  
-Para que ya no te persigan  
  
-jajaja  
  
-Aunque a mi también me persiguen!! Jijiji  
  
-Las dos deberíamos conseguirnos novios  
  
-Yo estoy esperando a Shaoran n_n  
  
-Y yo??  
  
-No te gusta nadie de la preparatoria?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces tendremos que ir de cacería  
  
-Oro?  
  
-Que tal si vamos a un karaoke!!!  
  
-Claro porque no!!  
  
-Talvez ahí conozcas a tu media naranja  
  
-Y si fuera un hombre que me doble la edad y que sea borracho  
  
-Eso no importa si existe el amor jijij  
  
-Jajajaa  
  
Que ideas raras se le meten a la cabeza a Sakura  
  
-Ya van a comenzar las clases vamos!!  
  
Las dos fuimos al salón, con tan solo sentarnos algo de 10 chicos se nos acercaron, pidiéndonos ir a salir, pero como siempre les decíamos que estábamos ocupadas..  
  
La profesora ingreso, y nos presento a un nuevo estudiante llamado Eriol Hiragizawa (creo que así se escribe, sorry si ta mal escrito ), no le tome mucha atención, ya que no creo que mi alma gemela aparezca por arte de magia n_n  
  
-Disculpa este asiento esta desocupado?  
  
Voltee para responderle y recién pude fijarme como era, tenia el cabello azul, y unos ojos del mismo color que daban un aire a misterio.  
  
-Etto no  
  
-Entonces seres compañeros de carpeta por todo el año n_n  
  
-Eh si supongo  
  
Que nerviosismo, preferí mirar hacia la ventana, verle la cara me pone súper nerviosa, creo que Sakura se dio cuenta ya que mandaba varias señas, tendré que hablar con ella en el receso.  
  
La mañana paso de lo mas lenta, Eriol me pidió que le enseñara el colegio, así que mi cara hoy va ser un tomate n_n, ya no importa no puede pasar algo peor, pero creo que me equivoque...  
  
Sakura vino a buscarme  
  
-Tomoyo quien es ese chico?  
  
-Etto es Eriol  
  
-Ahh y es tan solo tu amigo verdad?  
  
-Si como crees que fuera a enamorarme de alguien que acabo de conocer jajaja  
  
-Porque estas tan nerviosa??  
  
-Yo???  
  
-No que va yo  
  
-Ok me gusta  
  
-Si!!!!  
  
-Porque eso te hace feliz?  
  
-Porque quiero verte feliz  
  
-Tengo que enseñarle el colegio como lo voy a hacer si mi cara va a estar como un tomate  
  
-Solo tranquilízate y pregúntale cosas de su antigua escuela, solo relájate  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Ya me tranquilicé, así que mejor voy a buscar a Eriol para enseñarle el colegio, me dirigí al salón, pero me encontré de algo de 10 chicas junto a Eriol, no se que me pasa, siento mi sangre hirviendo y una cólera...  
  
Me acerco un poco para hablar con Eriol, aunque es algo difícil con estas arrastradas, que estoy diciendo nunca había dicho eso antes.  
  
-Etto Eriol?  
  
-Tomoyo ya viniste  
  
-...  
  
-Disculpen chicas pero me tengo que ir, adiós  
  
Las chicas me mandaron miradas asesinas y después salieron del salón.  
  
-Tomoyo gracias a Dios que viniste esas chicas no me dejaban respirar  
  
-Jajaja, se lo que sientes eso me pasa todos los días  
  
-Vamos, tienes que enseñarme la preparatoria  
  
Estuvimos caminando un poco hasta llegar al campo donde estaban casi todos, nos miraban con cara de "acaso son pareja", en total preferí que mejor será irnos.  
  
Nos fuimos a la cafetería a comer un poco, caminar da hambre  
  
-Eriol  
  
-mmmm?  
  
-Etto te gusta alguien de este colegio?  
  
Que es lo que acabo de decir, acaso estoy loca!!!!, porque abrí mi bocota!!!  
  
-Si hay alguien  
  
No puede ser, y si no soy yo!!!, mejor no hubiera dicho eso  
  
-Y la conozco?  
  
-La conoces muy bien  
  
Acaso se refiere a Sakura???? No puede ser el chico que me gusta le gusta Sakura  
  
-Ahhhhhh  
  
-Esta sentada a mi costado  
  
Me voltee a todos lados, buscando a tal chica, pero me di cuenta que yo estaba a su costado.  
  
-Yo soy la persona que te gusta?  
  
-Si  
  
Continuara........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------Notas de la Autora  
  
Es mi primer fanfic de scc, asi q no me va a salir muy bien que digamos.no me golpeen, dejen review para saber q piensan de mi fanfic 


	2. El extraño que me enamoro 2

Ya ha pasado varios días desde esa declaración y hasta ahora no hemos hablado de ese tema.  
  
Pero como puede haberse enamorado de mi?, siquiera me conoce bien.  
  
Creo que no fue bueno que corriera a mi casa después que se me declaro , pero que esperaba que hiciera , tirarme a sus brazos y decir que lo amo, si recién lo acabo de conocer, el debe estar loco.  
  
Desde ese día vamos juntos al colegio, es algo raro.  
  
-Tomoyo ya vinieron por ti!!!!!!  
  
-Horita bajo  
  
Termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la puerta, y ahí parado estaba Eriol esperándome  
  
-Siento haberme demorado  
  
-No te preocupes  
  
Me mando una de esas sonrisas que derriten, me puse algo nerviosa  
  
-Este ... Ya vamos  
  
Caminamos un poco y llegamos a la preparatoria.., estuvimos caminando un poco y la gente se voltea a vernos algunas me miraban con envidia porque pensaba que yo estaba con el , de seguro que también habían chicos que lo envidiaban.  
  
Aunque solo caminamos juntos no es gran cosa..  
  
Sakura se acerca a saludarnos  
  
(No quiero poner un montón de holas así que de frente al grano)  
  
- Tomoyo no ibamos a ir al karaoke ?  
  
-Ya se me había olvidado  
  
-Puedo ir con ustedes?-dijo Eriol  
  
-Claro porque no-dijo Sakura  
  
-Entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 7 ok?  
  
-Ok-dijeron todos  
  
Nos dirigimos al salón los tres, nos sentamos en nuestras carpetas y comenzó la rutina de todos los días, las clases aburridas, los chicos pidiéndote para ir a salir, las miradas asesinas de las chicas hasta creo que también la de un chico *.*  
  
Ya es costumbre por decirlo de una forma, que Yo,Sakura y Eriol comamos juntos., nos hemos vueltos muy unidos en tan poco tiempo, todavía no le he dicho a Sakura que Eriol se me declaro estoy buscando el momento preciso..  
  
-Tomoyo?  
  
-Ah?  
  
-Te he estado llamando desde hace rato  
  
-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo.  
  
Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, Eriol me miraba fijamente eso me ponía muy nerviosa.  
  
-Este horita vengo se me olvido algo en el salón  
  
Salí disparada hacia el salón, no se lo que siento hacia Eriol, no conozco mucho de el.. y no se que pensar.  
  
No me di cuenta que Eriol también me siguió  
  
-Tomoyo estas bien?  
  
-Eh si  
  
-Has estado actuando muy raros estos días  
  
-Es que.  
  
Que le digo!!!! , que estoy confundida sobre mis sentimientos hacia el? Claro que no, dile que te bajo la regla y ya, pero pensara q eres muy atrevida en decir eso, que difícil es esto, nunca había pensado en esta clase de cosas  
  
-Tiene que ver algo conmigo?  
  
Claro pues, si casi siempre estoy pensando en ti.  
  
-No, porque dices eso  
  
-Porque desde que te dije que me gustabas te pusiste rara  
  
Porque debe mencionar este tema, porque no podemos dejarlo atrás!!  
  
-No menciones eso  
  
-Porque  
  
-Me incomoda  
  
-Acaso no te gusto?  
  
Eriol se me acerco demasiado a la cara, eso me sorprendio ya estaba por besarme pero alguien entro  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Este cap es mas corto porque no tenia muchas ideas, gracias x leerlo y reviews xfis!!! 


	3. El beso

-Shaoran??  
  
-Tomoyo??  
  
-Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos, estan muy cambiado  
  
-Claro si han sido 5 años  
  
Lo abraze fuertamente, Shaoran al fin habia regresado., el era mi mejor amigo cuando eramos pequeños y hace 5 años habia dejado Tomoeda para ir a su pais. para solucionar algunos problemas..  
  
-Que alegria que hayas vuelto n_n  
  
-Sabes por quien viene  
  
-Si, pero no se donde estara ahora  
  
-Este..Tomoyo-chan quien es ese chico  
  
Me voltie y recien recorde que Eriol estaba alli, y por lo que veo estaba algo molesto. o celoso?  
  
-Ahh el es Eriol Hiragizawa un estudiante nuevo n_n  
  
-Ahh ya veo ¬¬  
  
Cuando fueron a estrecharse la mano.se le veia a Shaoran como diciendo "se lo que te propones" y que Eriol creo que le respondia "si ya sabes entonces mejor no preguntes"mm o habra sido mi imaginacion?  
  
Despues de la agradable presentacion, los tres nos dirigimos donde estaba Sakura..  
  
-Shaoran!!!!!  
  
-Sakura!!!!  
  
Despues de la tierna (según yo cursi) reencuentro los dos se fueron por su lado y yo me quede con Eriol, al comienzo hubo un silencio incomodo..  
  
-Tomoyo  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tienes alguna relacion con ese? ¬¬  
  
-Porque preguntas?  
  
-Se les veia muy felices  
  
-Solo somos amigos  
  
-De verdad? ¬¬  
  
-Ademas que te importa  
  
-Claro que me importa porque soy tu.  
  
-Tu no eres nada mio!!  
  
-Soy tu amigo ¬¬  
  
-Jejeje claro que lo eres n_n  
  
-Que pensaste que iba a decir? ¬¬  
  
-Eh.. nada  
  
Despues de esa incomoda conversacion,disimuladamente camine de puntitas hasta puerta del salon, pero Eriol se dio cuenta..  
  
-Tomoyo donde vas?  
  
-Eh? Yo no me iba n_n  
  
-Entonces porque estas donde la puerta?  
  
-Este. queria ir al baño  
  
-Pero si el baño queda por el otro lado ¬¬  
  
-Ahh me habia confundido jaja  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-jaja ahorita vengo  
  
Camino un poco, pero Eriol me toma del brazo, por cosas del destino los dos nos caemos en el piso, el sobre mi..  
  
Me mira fijamente a la cara.lentamente acerca su cara a la mia hasta quedar a unos pocos centimetros de distancia..  
  
En este momento no hay nadie que pueda interrumpirnos como antes..  
  
Lentamente pone sus labios sobre los mios.. Hasta formar un tierno beso.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Tienen derecho de matarme me he demorado un eternidad lo siento mucho!!! 


	4. Nuestra situacion

No puede ser!!, me estoy besando con Eriol!!como es eso posible , todo es la culpa del piso, porque no lo limpian bien!!  
  
Después de besarnos, Eriol queria mas ¬¬ , pero que tipo de chica cree que soy,me levante lo mas rapido que pude, me acomode la falda y la blusa.., y me fui caminando nerviosamente por la mirada fija que seguramente el me enviaba.  
  
Camine un poco, respiraba con dificultad.., claro que me habían besado antes pero.., este no se compara con los demas este fue el mejor..  
  
Donde estará Sakura? , justo en el momento en la cual la necesito mas que nunca.., seguro que se esta besando con Shaoran ¬¬  
  
Me siento en una banca para acomodar mis pensamientos, pero para mi desgracia adivinen quien viene corriendo..,Eriol  
  
-Tomoyo!!!!  
  
No quiero hablar con el!!, pero que puedo hacer?, como no se me ocurre nada mejor me voy por la medida fácil..,correr!!  
  
Corro y corro pero parece que no lo hago bien, debí haber hecho deportes como me dijo Sakura!!.  
  
Eriol me esta persiguiendo y ya casi me alcanza, porque no puedo ser veloz!!!  
  
Ahora que pienso porque debo correr?, así que me detengo, parece que a Eriol eso no le hizo gracias ya que se cayo al piso  
  
-Jajajaja  
  
-Oye no te rías, fue tu culpa ¬¬  
  
-Jajaja  
  
-Tomoyo tenemos que hablar  
  
-......  
  
-Ahora si no hablas  
  
-Eriol  
  
-Que somos?  
  
-Amigos?  
  
-No, somo otra cosa  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Los amigos se besan?  
  
-No, pero.....  
  
-Tomoyo quieres salir conmigo?  
  
-O__O  
  
-Lo tomo como un si ^__^  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Entonces paso por ti a las 6?  
  
-Si  
  
-Entonces adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Eriol se fue., como paso todo esto!!!, yo que estaba súper confundida y ahora tengo una cita con el?, lo mejor será buscar a Sakura y hablar con ella sobre esto..  
  
Donde podrán estar?, talvez estén en la cafeteria, me voy para allá pero no están..  
  
Camino un poco y escucho unos gemidos O_O, me acerco un poco mas veo unos cabellos castaños..,me acerco mas y veo que son dos personas, me acerco mas y veo una mano encima de una pierna, me acero mas y me doy cuenta que se están besando,me acerco mas y me doy cuenta que son Sakura y Shaoran!!  
  
Parece que ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ^_^, como no se iban a dar cuenta si estoy casi sobre sus narices ¬¬  
  
-Ehhh Tomoyo que haces aquí? ¬¬  
  
Creo que Shaoran se molesto un poco v.v  
  
-Ehhh necesito hablar con Sakura  
  
-No puede ser en otro momento? ¬¬  
  
-Ehh si supongo  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Ya me voy  
  
Me fui algo shockeada, pero no debería estarlo ya somos grandes y podemos hacer esas cosas supongo...  
  
Camine un poco espere un poco y llego la limusina como costumbre..  
  
Llegue a casa y me fui a dormir, no tengo ganas de pensar las cosas que me han pasado..  
  
Cuando al fin concilie el sueño, sonó mi telefono, me acerca un poco media molesta  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Tomoyo que paso?  
  
-Sakura?  
  
-Si  
  
-Tengo algo que contarte!!  
  
Las dos chicas estuvieron hablando un tiempo de las cosas que habían pasado, después de hablar las dos colgaron y se fueron a dormir,pensando en las cosas que pasaron en este dia..  
  
Continuara..  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!! Gracias x los review!! Y voy a tratar de subir capitulos mas rapido ^_^ 


	5. La crueldad

Ya es de día y estoy segura que pasara algo importante pero no estoy segura que.....  
  
Hoy es sábado así que no tengo que ir, al colegio solo tengo que alistarme para mi cita, aunque solo es una cita normal y pues no es la gran cosa.  
  
El tiempo se ha pasado volando, ahora solo falta menos de 2 horas, lo primero me baño, me cambio con algo sencillo un vestido celeste, poner mi cabello en una cola.  
  
Se que es temprano pero tengo ganas de caminar un poco, voy por el parque , me siento y observo el paisaje que esta a mi delante.....  
  
Pero ahora que me fijo el de allá no es Eriol? , no conozco a nadie mas con ese color de cabello.  
  
Ya estaba por llamarlo pero lo veo besándose con una chica  
  
Porque?  
  
Me ilusiono, para nada o yo me ilusione pensando que habría alguien que me quiera sinceramente, ha habido varios chicos que han dicho amarme pero solo fue superficialmente, por tener un buen cuerpo o por ser bonita........  
  
Me fui caminando hacia mi casa sin importarme que el me viera  
  
Llegue a mi casa y me tire a mi casa a dormir un poco El sonido del timbre me despertó  
  
Bajo las escaleras ya que no hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres salieron por ahí  
  
-Hola  
  
Recién me acuerdo que tenia la cita con Eriol, pero de golpe me viene los recuerdos del parque  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
Le respondo lo mas frió que puedo, parece que le sorprende  
  
-Pasa algo?  
  
Se me acerca tratando de dame un beso, pero........mi pierna reacciono mas rápido que mi brazo  
  
Parece que le dolió mucho pero que esperaba que le dejara que me besara!!, después de lo que hizo  
  
-Largate  
  
Se levanta lentamente  
  
-Porque hiciste eso?  
  
-No seas hipócrita  
  
-Porque te comportas asi, yo no te he hecho nada  
  
Como odio que se ponga asi, ahora yo soy la mala y se hace la victima  
  
-Te he visto, en el parque  
  
Su cara palideció  
  
-Te lo puedo explicar  
  
-No quiero escucharte  
  
Lo empuje para que me dejara salir, en este momento siento como las lágrimas se me escapan  
  
Corro, tratando de huir de la realidad..........  
  
No se que hora es, solo puedo ver la oscuridad que me rodea  
  
Camino por el mismo parque....  
  
Pero esta vez, las cosas cambiaron para mal  
  
El tiempo transcurre mas lento de lo normal, un par de hombres muy fornidos y con cara de pocos amigos se me acercan  
  
El pánico recorre por todo mi cuerpo, pero debe haber alguna razón para que me pongan asi.......  
  
Por reflejo me pongo a correr, ellos me siguen.....  
  
Cuando pienso que me libre de ellos, uno me pone la mano en la boca y me empuja al suelo  
  
-Que linda niña tenemos aquí  
  
No se que es lo mas miedo me dio, como dijo esas palabras o que su amigo se estuviera bajando los pantalones  
  
Retrocedo, aunque estoy en el piso lo intento peor me doy cuenta que estoy en un callejón sin salida y esta vez no habrá un príncipe valiente que me salve  
  
Los hombres comenzaron a desvestirme sin piedad, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar.....  
  
Acaso este es mi destino?  
  
Vieron mi cuerpo como si fuera algo sabroso que comer, uno de ellos me cogio por la espalda y me penetro de frente sin ningún sentimiento  
  
El otro se bajo los pantalones y me hizo chupar, que asco.  
  
Después no se que habrán hecho pues perdí el conocimiento después de eso  
  
Los hombres me violaron si piedad y me dejaron tirada como si fuera basura......  
  
Aunque en este momento me siento asi  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola gracias x el review!!! Pues no soy escribiendo lemon pero lo intente T_T, aunque no se le puede llamar lemon a eso ¬¬ 


	6. El final

Me desperté dentro de un cuarto blanco de seguro que de algún hospital, lo me llamo mas la atención fue la calidez que provenía de donde estaba mi mano.  
  
Aunque no podía ver con claridad, vi unos cabellos azules acostados a mi derecha.  
  
La ira, los celos que sentía antes desaparecieron, ahora solo me queda un vació que no se puede llenar.  
  
Las cosas cambiaron para mal y no habrá algo que las cambie.Lo mejor será que me vaya a un lugar donde nadie me conozca ni sepa lo que me acaba de suceder.  
  
Me bajo de la camilla, me pongo los zapatos.  
  
Hago una vista rápida a las cosas que me rodean, un baño, un florero y una silla.  
  
No puedo voltearme para atrás, todo lo que me ha pasado debe quedar al pasado y para cumplir eso debo irme.  
  
Veo que al costado de la silla hay una mochilla, seguro que habrá ropa ahí.  
  
Para mi suerte estaba en lo correcto, voy al baño sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Eriol.  
  
Me lavo la cara y me cambio, un pantalón, un polo y una chompa.  
  
Salgo del cuarto.  
  
Comienzo a correr como si con eso fuera a olvidar lo que me paso.  
  
Llego al mismo parque donde paso todo.  
  
Me siento en una banca.  
  
Esperando que aunque sea una persona se de cuenta de mi partida.  
  
Miro el cielo y comienzo a esperar.  
  
-Tomoyo!!!  
  
Parece que alguien se dio cuenta  
  
Me volteo esperando que sea Sakura o mi madre pero solo es.......  
  
Eriol  
  
Se acerca a donde estoy  
  
-Tomoyo  
  
Supongo que no sabe que decir.  
  
-Quiero que te cases conmigo  
  
-Que!!!!!!!!  
  
-Desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti y no me importa lo demás.  
  
Las lágrimas fluyen por mis ojos.  
  
-Y esa chica?  
  
-Ella no significa nada para mi, ella me beso pero de seguro que no viste cuando la empuje  
  
Ahora me sentía como una estupida  
  
-Pero..................  
  
-Acaso no quieres ser feliz?  
  
-Si quiero  
  
-Entonces acepta mi propuesta.  
  
Como podía ser tan bueno?, después de lo que me paso.  
  
Ahora si que siento que me caigo, mis piernas no pueden resistir mas mi peso.  
  
-Si  
  
El acerco su cara y me dio un dulce beso  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola!!, pues este es el final y pienso poner un epilogo pero no estoy segura ..........,me tarde xq estaba nublada y creo que lo sigo, iba a escribir anteayer pero me cortaron la luz. Gracias x los reviews!!!, parece que cuando violan a alguien la gente viene jajaja. El epilogo sera mas largo se les aseguro!! Bye!! 


End file.
